


No longer just gone.

by mallorysendings



Category: Beth and Daryl., The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, Walking Dead, bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Slabtown,and possibly after mid season finale. No spoilers for those caught up with the show, just wishful thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer just gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So you remember the scene with Gorman, when he tried to get physical with Beth? Well the inspiration of this story was that scene only with Daryl instead of the rapist copper and Beth is alright with him being close. Its short. 
> 
>  
> 
> About My other stories, Was not alone, Wishes Fulfilled.... Um, all i can say is i have a lot written, and concluded... Just not edited. Its been really frustrating editing chapters and chapters. I'm a bit burnt out on editing, that's why it is taking so long.

Daryl stood near to Beth. She was sitting up on the counter. Her face was all cut up and the bruising had stolen her creamy smooth complexion.  
His legs moved him closer as he touched the bottom of her chin to tilt her face up to get a good look at the damage. “You got a nasty shiner.” He wanted to wipe the bruising and stitching away that marred her once unblemished face.

Beth smiled weakly and touched at his cheek just below his own swollen eye.” You too.” She replied realizing the last time someone was this close against her body she was very nearly raped but this time she did not mind the proximity. This time it did not feel like enough. 

He backed up slightly and snatched her hand away from his face. “How you get so messed up?” 

Beth shrugged lifting her hand to her most recent injuries. “This stuff is new.” She explained the bruising and the new stitches on her forehead. “I think this happened that night I was taken.” 

Daryl studied her eyes searchingly. “I’m sorry Beth.” He shook his head. “I tried to follow.” 

Beth shook her head. “I don’t even know what happened for a few days.” She shook her head. “I must have been stupid or done something.” She smiled. “It was my fault. I’m sure. It was good I was taken though…in the end, right?” she asked. “Me being taken?” she asked awkwardly. 

Daryl swallowed hard. “No, it was-“ he cleared his throat. Daryl shook his head. “How can you say that?” he asked. 

She smiled. “You found everyone.” She rationalized. “Might not have happened if I had not been taken. It put you on the right path.” 

Daryl reached for her loose hair and tucked it behind her ear and his hand shook as he did so. His eyes bored a hole into her but he so far had not answered her question. He did not know how. 

He took a deep breath and backed away. “Well, best get back with our people. Your little friend Noah has been worried about you.” 

Beth smiled brightly. “Noah is with you?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, long story.” He smiled at her a little. “Says you covered him so he could get out.” 

Beth nodded. “Kinda, I was trying to catch up after I gave him cover to get to the fences, but his leg was messed up after falling. So I did not have enough time to get away.” She pointed to her forehead. “I got this then.” She smiled thinking of the scar as a badge of honor instead of a horror she had endured. 

She had challenged Dawn, Had thrown it all in her face and Dawn had tried to make her pay, but she didn’t. She only fueled her fight. 

Daryl shifted and Beth reached out her arm to touch his bicep. He felt the tingling as soon as her fingertips brushed his skin. The comfort he had felt when he put his hands on her when they was together. He looked up into her eyes and froze. 

“I didn’t think you were coming.” Beth said quietly. "I did not think anyone was coming."

Daryl swallowed hard. “Got lucky.” His mouth was dry. 

Beth smiled. “No, you did not give up on me.” She pulled at his vest bringing him closer. Her eyes searching his. “You don’t think of me as another dead girl anymore, do you?” she asked. 

Daryl swallowed hard. His body was standing near enough to feel her breath. Her knees on either side of him lightly bushed his hips. “Nah girl.” 

Beth looked at his mouth begging him to kiss her but he stepped back. Clearing his throat he motioned for her to go ahead of him. “Best get on back.” 

Beth’s smile fell for a moment and she blushed knowing rejection when she felt it. She shook her head pushing away any romantic thoughts about the two of them she had entertained away. 

She turned around feeling brave she at least wanted him to know. Even if he did not reciprocate he needed to know how she felt. 

“I could have stayed with you and been happy.” She told him. “I would be awake here at night wondering what life would have been like at the funeral home… Just me, and you.” She chewed her lip nervously. “I thought about you, last I seen of you was not good, but I had faith that you got away. ” 

Daryl listened to her the tension in his back coiling harder. His arms flexed.

“I don’t mean to upset you.” Beth said realizing how tense he was. “I am sorry… I just wanted you know, I would have been happy with whatever you an I could have become… But i understand that is not what you wanted.” She shook her head. “I feel stupid, but that is alright.” She turned on her heel and took three steps before she felt a hand on her forearm tugging her back. 

“Are you sayin, what I think you are sayin?” Daryl tried to clarify. 

Beth frowned. “I liked ya… I was-“ she struggled to find the words. “You know the saying not if you were the last man in the world?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. 

“Well if you were the last man on earth that would have been just fine with me.” She said boldly. 

Daryl felt a hitch in his throat. “Beth, I aint any good.” 

Beth shook her head. “No you are.” She said with earnest. “Just maybe not with me.” She said regretfully. 

Daryl tucked her hair back. “Yeah with you.” He crushed his mouth against hers and she cried out a little startled. 

Beth pulled back slightly and looked up into his desperate eyes. “Really?” 

Daryl swallowed hard. “you were right about what you said on the porch.” He really could not believe what she had admitted to him about her feelings. 

Beth frowned. “The night we drank moonshine?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” 

Beth smiled. “What did I say?” 

Daryl blushed. “Nothin…” he shrugged as he relaxed his hold on her. 

Beth pulled at his vest tugging him closer. “No, what did I say? I know I was babbling a lot.” 

Daryl smirked. “You told me that I would miss you.” 

Beth frowned and thought back. “Oh yeah.” 

Daryl looked focused into her eyes. “And I did… I thought you was just gone, forever maybe.” 

Beth smiled and took his hand and brought it to her chest. “Feel that?” she asked. “My heart… As long as it beats I won’t ever be gone to you.” 

Daryl pulled and kissed her hard. “You just better not be gone again.” He growled against her mouth. “Period.”


End file.
